smoking hot
by shikastemari
Summary: Shikamaru and reader are smoke buddies and things get hot. Shikamaru x Reader.


pairing: shikamaru nara x reader

warnings: hot make out sesh?

when it happens: after kakashi became rokudaime

You were sitting on the grass, feeling the wind play with your hair as your eyes were shut. With a cigarette on your left hand, you pulled in a deep drag of your freshly-lit cigarette, closing your eyes at the burn. Most people wouldn't understand, but smoking actually help you to calm down. Working on Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force was damn hard, even though Ibiki always complimented you about your skills. The truth was you have done some things you would rather forget, and smoking just helped easing your mind.

Heavy steps took you from your thoughts. With a bang, you felt someone sitting next to you. You didn't have to open your eyes to know it was your smoke buddy, but today he was unusually late. Opening your left eye, you glanced over a jaw clenched Shikamaru, his hands were grabbing the grass on the ground tightly, pulling some with his strength. A put out cigarette was hung on his lips.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood today," you teased, but he just scoffed as he grabbed his lighter from his pocket and tried to light it up. He tried one, two, three, four times, but his lighter didn't work. He threw the object on the nearest tree, leaving a hole on it.

* * *

"Bad day, huh?" Your eyebrows arched, as you watched the stressful boy next to you. He didn't bother to ask for your lighter, getting closer to you, he put his hand on your pocket and grabbed it himself. "That bad?"

"Bad life," he finally spoke, he shuffled his feet as he exhaled loudly, more a groan than anything else, and you knew exactly how he felt.

You remembered the day you asked Anko how you were supposed to live peacefully with your line of work. She caught you completely off guard when she answered you weren't. _Some people have to carry the weight of the bad things, so others can live peacefully._ Looking at Shikamaru now, you knew that was exactly what she was talking about. Since the day you two met randomly on this exactly place, trying to run away from a second from your obligations, you understood it wasn't as easy as people thought to be the Hokage's advisor. It always took its tolls on him.

"You're staring again." His voice was cut like rock salt.

"Not my fault if you are smoking hot, Shika." you grinned at him, but he didn't mimicked your action. "Wanna talk about it?" you asked, knowing he would refuse. He couldn't talk to you about his work just like you couldn't talk to him about yours. He was fully aware you were one of the best of your division, being encountered him and Kakashi-sama many times to report your missions and some other stuff you couldn't easily report, but Shikamaru Nara was the smartest person you've met in your life and you were sure he knew you also had things you couldn't tell him.

Smoking together by now were kind of your thing together. That was literally the only hour on the day you two could have a break, and you always passed it with a cigarette in your hands. It didn't take much until you two became friends, talking about everything and nothing simultaneously. You ended up being very fond of the smart guy next to you, this being the feeling you always held on too during dark times.

He shook his head, sighing deeply. You pull in a big drag and threw the smoke on his face, earning a nasty glance from him. If you weren't good as noticing details, you could almost not be aware of him almost smiling at what you have done. "Not even this is helping today, what a drag," he stated, looking at the fag on his hand. He dropped his head back to look at the sky. Shikamaru was used to watch the clouds, but today the sun was out and there wasn't a single one in the blue sky.

"I just don't know how to let this..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. " _Stress_ go."

As you glanced over him, you could swear you felt your heart shrink, you wanting his pain to go away. Shikamaru meant so much to you that you were certain about one thing: if you could take away all his pain and bear it yourself, you would without hesitation.

"I think I can help you," the words left your throat before you could even pound them. You took one last good drag, tossing the cigarette away, not before than checking it wasn't burning anymore. That was not the kind of wildfire you wanted to start in that particular moment.

"How?" he asked, in a disbelief tone. "Are you going to find another person to advise Kakashi? Because I don't think there is someone more suitable for the job th-" you shut his mouth by brushing your lips together. His whole body froze next to you, his breath becoming uneven. For a moment, you regretted the stupid idea, _what if he never wanted to kiss me?_

You broke the kiss so you could both breathe, looking down to see how shaky your hands were. Your mouth opened to apologize about the kissing out of nowhere idea, but he quickly pulled you against him and smashed his lips against yours. He grabbed your waist, sitting you on his lap, positioning each leg on one side of him.

In a matter of seconds you two started to kiss quicker, with more passion. Shikamaru bit your lip, asking you for permission to enter. You eagerly consenting by opening your mouth to let his tongue start exploring your mouth. You met his in the middle, the tongues fighting over dominance which Shikamaru soon won. He brought her closer to him - like it was possible, it seemed like your body were glued to his - as he kissed you harder, grabbing your ass in the process. When it happened, you couldn't fight the urge you felt to laugh against his mouth.

"What?" he asked, his brows knitted.

"Honestly, Shika, I have pictured us two kissing in a lot of different scenarios," your mouth found its way to his neck, your breath making him shiver. "I never thought it would be this..." you stopped, not finding the right word to describe it.

"Smoking hot?" he tried, smiling as his both hands started to play with the hem of your dark green jacket. You brushed your lips against his neck, before giving him a lovebite and making Shikamaru moan in the process. For sure, it would leave a mark but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were now locked on yours. His heart was beating so faster you could actually feel it against your own chest.

"It seems I have failed my plan, you don't seem relaxed," you whispered.

"I swear to you, y/n, in my life, I don't think I have ever been more _excited_ for a plan that went wrong," he told you, before crushing his lips again on yours. A low moan escaped your mouth, which made the kiss more intense. Your hands were inched into his shirt, trailing them his body down.

"Fuck," he slightly said against your mouth as his hands grabbed your thigh, his fingers rubbing it gently. Before things could become more, well, intense, you heard someone approaching you both. The two of you were so focused on each other that you completely forgot about the surroundings.

"Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei ne-" a blonde boy came out of one tree, stopping when his eyes finally saw the two of you. He swallowed hard, dodging his ocean blue eyes to a rock next to him. "I am so sorry, Kakashi told me to look for you because he needs you."

You tried to move away from his lap, but Shikamaru's grip on your thigh became tighter. "I am on my break, Naruto," he hissed at the boy.

"Kakashi said it was urgent," Naruto's cheek were blushing so hard, you felt bad for him. Making Shikamaru let you go, you stand up and offer Naruto a big smile.

"Hi, I am y/n," you moved towards him. "I am Shika's friend."

"Friend?" Naruto repeated you, his brow arched. You couldn't help but laugh. "I would like to be your friend, too," he smiled, teasingly.

One second later, Shikamaru was behind you, his right hand placed on your waist. You ignored the electricity running through your body, clearly wanting more and more of him, that make out session wasn't even the tip of the iceberg of what you desired. Naruto turned and started to walk away as Shikamaru leaned in to give you a kiss right below your ear.

"We haven't finished it yet," he whispered. "Thank you for giving me something to think about in stressful situations."

"You are very welcome," you shot him a grin, not before giving him a quick peck on his lips. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Shikamaru, you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," he answered, and you weren't sure if his answer was for you or Naruto. All it took was one last deep stare in his eyes and you knew it was _definitely_ for you.

"Do you think she could be my _friend_ too? Lord knows I need one like her," Naruto elbowed Shikamaru once he reached him. Naruto's eyes stopped on Shikamaru's neck, the exactly place you had bitten him. "Or at least me tell me how you manage to find a friend like that."

All you could see was his back, but you were sure Shikamaru was smiling when he opened his mouth. "Forget Naruto, she is too much for you and there is no one like her."

Pleased by his answer, you light up another cigarette, very excited by tomorrow encounter.


End file.
